


分裂

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 這是我很久很久以前用舊ID po的短文了。是四個小短篇的集合體。時間點設在X-Men: FC，非HE注意。





	分裂

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/4/24：更新錯字與部分用詞

　　 **【分裂】**  
  
  
　　1.  
  
　　那是一種難以遏止的分裂。  
  
　　Charles能感覺到，近在眼前。他只要伸手就能觸及，那在記憶所屬的微小區塊中，以緩慢卻粗暴的方式被撕裂著的核心本體。  
  
　　將手繞過一隻黑棋，提起白騎兵，Charles讓它往斜右方跳去，等待對手下一步動作。Erik很靜，坐在對面扶手椅中被大片陰影壟罩著，約兩分鐘才選擇將皇后後退，放棄了左翼的主教。  
  
　　Charles將身體往前傾，如今他的城堡岌岌可危。只有犧牲掉兵卒或進犯對手的領域兩條路可走。只用不到十秒鐘，Charles就決定選擇後者。  
  
　　Erik從頭到尾都坐在陰影裏靜待，黑色高領上衣貼在頸緣隨呼吸起伏，像是等待判決來臨的死刑犯，又像等待指令的劊子手。Charles以十分委婉的方式讓黑棋於網格線間倒下，那是位騎士，馬身是色澤偏暗灰的梨木。才剛將旗子推倒，Charles就見Erik移動手腕，用那骨節分明的手於黑皇后的棋座底部向前推行。  
  
　　「將軍。」Erik說出自坐下至今吐出的第一句話，聲音很輕，語調卻十分沉著。Charles將背部靠回扶手椅，思考著該不該繼續掙扎。  
  
　　他能感覺到，近在眼前。像是剛裝上琴弦的小提琴，磨合之間發出凄厲的高音。  
  
　　他不是位正人君子，至少此刻不是，Charles能聽見Erik在心底正低喃著極小聲的「追上我」，卻怕自己超出那條界線，摔下棋盤之外的深淵。  
  
　　重新將身體往前傾，他決定放手一搏。  
  
　　「還沒將死，」Charles將手扶上國王：「等著吧。」   
  
  
  
　　2.  
  
　　那晚過後，Erik從未與Charles追究其中的枝微末節。就像那被洋流悄悄帶離國界的潛水艇一般，除了腦海中殘留的片段之外什麼也沒留下。  
  
　　事實上，Charles希望Erik會追究，那是應該的，然而那晚兩人從漆黑的海中上船時，Erik只是站在濕冷的甲板上，沒說話。  
  
　　Charles看著比他還高大的Erik，發現自己無法停止顫抖。其它人都以為他是因失溫而發顫，可Charles明白他不是。  
  
　　他在為這短短十五分鐘內所感受到的記憶而發顫、為那記憶之間參雜的無數情緒而發顫。那麼遙遠的國界之外，曾有一位男孩歷經了人生中最大的傷痛，這麼多年後，又眼見仇人消失於視線內卻無能為力。  
  
　　Charles看著這位陌生人，卻不能說是全然陌生。他知道他叫Erik Lehnsherr，知道他來自荷蘭，知道他所有的悲傷與喜悅，也知道他手臂上有一串刺青。214782，每一個字母都於寂靜間焚燒過往，從烙上去的那刻就從不止歇──他知道Erik偶爾會按住左手，試圖回憶那裏仍是一片空白。  
  
　　而這絕對是一種附加的情感轉移作用。Charles別開視線，試圖在內心說服自己：這全都是由於情緒同步所產生的短暫殘留效應。他不該激動，更不該放入責任感。  
  
　　但事實是，只稍瞥一眼悵然若失的Erik，Charles就知道自己陷入了。他才剛認識這位陌生人不到十五分鐘，就已成為世界上最瞭解他的人。那是一種無法遏止的分裂，分開他的思緒、情感與理智，然後在腦海的另一邊悄悄形成一道由Erik Lehnsherr所圍起的新國界。  
  
　　「你不是一個人。」Charles看向汪洋，再度重複當時說過的話。  
  
　　廣大海面之上，那則低喃被吞沒於黑暗之中。  
  
  
  
  
　　3.  
  
　　Charles盯著天花板，試圖壓下內心那股喧囂。現在是深夜十一點，除了窗外偶有鴞鳴，其餘安靜得恍若夢境。  
  
　　他現在連那股聲音也聽不到了，那股因為他的私心而一直存在的聲音。Charles翻身，盯著窗戶。淡色壁紙嵌碎花紋自窗緣一直延伸，最後包裹住整個空間。  
  
　　他需要那股聲音。獨自沉思時的低語、晨跑時輕哼的旋律、從未出現在他人面前的挫折──Charles一直在聽，聽Erik每一分思想，像個沉溺毒品的重病患者，現在正是戒斷期。  
  
　　他知道這是不道德的，但自從那晚過後，在這件事情上面他毫無判斷能力。他做出了承諾，卻在承諾開始之前就已違反諾言。偶爾內心會有什麼警告Charles停下，然而更多時候，Charles選擇忽略那道警告，不著痕跡地掩飾那股貪婪。  
  
　　今晚顯然是數月以來最安靜的一晚。他猜Erik或許已經回到臥房就寢，卻感受到那股意識是清晰的。Charles沒有更深層探索下去。他不希望Erik發現，不想冒那份風險。  
  
　　可接下來於腦海中出現的聲響卻令Charles驚訝不已。就在他以為Erik今晚不會再有動靜時，有什麼東西於對方心底浮起了。  
  
　　他感受Erik打開房門、站在門前，而後一小片名字驀然浮現。  
  
　　Raven。  
  
　　Charles瞬間撐起上身，在震驚之中希望自己聽錯了，然而一片又一片景象在Erik腦海中逐漸勾勒成畫，又一片一片翳入Charles腦中。這是他第一次如此迅速的退離Erik腦海，像個做錯事被抓到的孩子，憤怒與愧疚同時蔓延。  
  
　　Charles捲曲在床上，試圖抹去那些畫面──那只令情況更糟，失望占據了全身。他唯一能做的事就是別連Raven的承諾也一併打破，那是僅剩的理性。  
  
　　窗外鴞鳴如今已然停歇。Charles將被子蓋過頭，試圖清空思緒。明天過後一切都將結束：Shaw與核彈，美國與古巴，第三次世界大戰，變種人的暴露……  
  
　　事實是，他無法克制那股衝動。完全不。  
  
  
　　從床上坐起身、套上上衣與長褲，Charles穿好鞋子後就跑出臥房。那股聲音重新在心底緩緩流動，像是站在森林時不曾注意到的水流雜音、街道上被噪音掩蓋的嘆息，或層層窗口之下的背景程序──如此低調，卻占去所有內存。  
  
　　他抵達那房間所在的走廊時，赫然發現Erik早已站在房門外。他仍然什麼都沒聽見，在Erik那漆黑又光影朦朧的心裡靜得一句話也沒有。Erik靠在門板上等待他，毫無表情，或許有一點點疲倦，但現在是深夜，而他們都還沒睡。  
  
　　「Raven走了。」Charles說。離開房間時他還無法完全確定，但Erik站在這裡說明了一切。  
  
　　「我知道。」Erik側頭看向他，表情介於憤怒與平靜之間，或至少Charles這麼認為。他已經不知道哪裡才是Erik的憤怒、哪裡才是平靜，或反過來說：他不覺得自己現在有能力判斷。  
  
　　「你親了她。」Charles又說，指節忍不住顫抖。但不是為了Raven，不完全是。Erik沒有回應，看起來不怎麼在乎，甚至連辯駁也吝於給予Charles。  
  
　　「我一直都在聽。」這是Charles的第三句，同時也是最後一句。已經沒有任何藉口能說明他站在這裡的事實了，除了真相本身以外。在過往幾個月中他曾擔心透露真相會毀掉一切，但現在已經無所謂。倘若明天的行動過後他失去Erik的機率將變得與說出事實一樣大，那麼看在這點的份上，放手一搏不算什麼。  
  
　　Erik靠在門板上，依然沒有任何表情，或許那垂下的眼瞼是種指責，但Charles無從得知。Erik的內心此刻仍靜得什麼都不曾響起，像是黑洞吸走了這空間內所有的光線與聲音。  
  
　　他感覺自己就像是只在缸裏溺水的魚，Erik則是那僅剩的空氣。  
  
　　大概過了有一個世紀那麼久，他才聽見Erik從今晚開始就異常寂靜的內心終於從底部響起一句話。像魚缸內最後一點空氣一次傾巢而出，轉瞬擄獲他這位即將溺斃的病徒。  
  
　　我知道。  
  
　　下一秒當Charles意識過來時，他已經將Erik壓在門板上。他們兩個就像野獸般互相啃咬拉扯。痛覺在唇間蔓延；抗爭不相上下。  
  
　　這是一種無法遏止的分裂。一邊的理智告訴他不該如此執著於Erik，另一邊的理智卻早在第一時間被那人摧毀。他是那股拉鋸之下的受害者；他需要他的始作俑者。  
  
　　但緊接著那股衝動緩和了，就像一場大雨落下，情緒轉為在恐懼與愧疚間擺蕩。他幾乎無法克制自己不去觸碰對方，那個從最初開始就察覺到Charles的進犯、卻始終保持緘默的Erik，又同時害怕那人會在轉瞬間化成碎片，像一場愚蠢的夢，反映著他可悲的內心，而自己根本不曾踏出過房門。  
  
　　Charles將唇輕輕貼在Erik之上，試探性地啄著。Erik仍在喘息，為了他不久前那極具侵略性的舉動。  
  
　　如今Erik的心底仍舊寂靜，像窗外那片森林，漆黑又肅穆。除了偶爾Charles能聽到有個小小的聲音在呼喊、很小聲呼喊著他的名字……  
  
  
　　那聲音令他心碎。  
  
  
  
  
　　4.  
  
　　當銅板沒入前額肌膚組織時，全世界都是寂靜的。  
  
  
　　Charles不知道自己有沒有大喊、尖叫或哀號。全世界的喧囂仿佛都在一瞬間化為粉塵落地，只有站在對面的Erik那無比平靜的眼神，是Charles能維持清醒的唯一原因。  
  
　　接著銅板終於穿越頭蓋骨，來到大腦本體。Erik用極其冷酷的方式割開左右腦，那股力量在推進的同時也扯開Charles的理智，令它們化為粉塵的一部分。  
  
　　然後銅板落地了，Charles至今依然記得身後金屬落地那道脆響，像一聲遲來的救贖，亦或遲來的絕望。  
  
　　酷刑結束後，Charles立刻退出那具死屍、攀爬至機身邊緣，試圖別讓自己嘔吐出來。一切都結束了。剎那之間。Charles仍能感覺到那一切，近在眼前，那些他曾經伸手就能觸及的事物，如今已如此遙遠。  
  
　　那是一種無法遏止的分裂。  
  
　　而Charles知道，他們已經再也沒有機會。  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
　　 **+1**  
  
　　新Cerebro建好的那一個星期，Charles不顧Beast警告，幾乎天天都待在艙室裏。Beast一直勸說他不要耗費太多精力在Cerebro上，但也沒什麽效。  
  
　　第一天他們待了十個小時，除了吃飯時間有離開過之外，其餘時間系統從沒斷過。Beast在數據器前手忙脚亂，一下子出去拿紙箱，一下子奔波于卡紙問題，整座學院現在只剩下他們幾個，因此要處理的事情比以往還多。  
  
　　第二天與第三天他們依舊在Cerebro待了一整個下午，偶爾Havok會上來看看，但發現沒什麽趣後又離開了。Charles每個三十分鐘會拿下接收器一次，輪椅旁總是固定放著一瓶礦泉水。  
  
　　接下來的三個月裏，Charles每天一定都會抽出時間待在Cerebro。Beast仍堅持在旁邊跟著，數據一頁又一頁地刷新，宛若字母所組成的汪洋。曾經有幾次Cerebro因爲大量使用而故障，但這也因此讓Beast找到許多改善系統的方法，短時間內設備就進步了不少。  
  
　　思緒游走于無數變種人之間，其實感覺就像是一種腦內飛行。Charles總是滿懷希望地想著，只要一次就好，一瞬間就好，他就能找到那個目標。  
  
　　半年後，Charles終于開始正式經營學院。Cerebro每天更新的數據有助于尋找志士，已經有幾個人列入合適教職名單中，可吸收的學生數也已列出兩大張清單。事務量變得前所未有的繁忙，他必須每天上五堂課，晚上還得與教職員展開討論會。能用Cerebro的時間因此變得十分不固定了，有時三小時，有時一小時，有時甚至被壓縮得只剩三十分鐘。但在這十分忙碌的期間裏，Beast倒是找到空檔用另一種更好的方法將數據轉換在計算機上，Cerebro的運作變得更有效率也更加精准了。  
  
　　一年後，Charles仍維持每天至少會進入一次Cerebro的習慣。學院如今因爲那些數據已成功招收上百名學生，也因此找到更多適合教職的人選。他們甚至打算擴建地下設施，作爲高階能力訓練用途。Beast此時已放弃天天跟著他，但三不五時還是會過來提醒Charles在使用時記得休息。  
  
　　只要一次就好。在戴上接收器時，Charles總是這麽告訴自己：只要一次就好。  
  
　　五年後，一個夏天的某次意外導致Cerebro再度被摧毀，學院的孩子們闖了大禍，重建耗費整整三個月才完成。而這冗長的重建期有很大因素是因爲政府開始找麻煩的關係。完工的第一天，Charles就立刻推著輪椅沖進去，迫不及待想彌補三個月以來的空白。Beast再度重複同樣的話，諸如「記得要休息」、「別玩過頭了」等等就走回去工作。那天Charles依舊毫無所獲。  
  
　　十年後，當初第一届的畢業生如今都已頗有成就，尤其是一些Charles親手教出來的學生，在學院裏成爲最重要的左右手。Beast如今已完全投身政治，很少出現在校園內了，但許多必要的設施與控制系統依由他來設計，校調與升級也是。  
  
　　Charles仍每晚都會進入Cerebro一次。他最優秀的學生之一Jean總是會自願在控制室外幫忙把關。Charles從沒告訴過Jean他真正在找的東西是什麽，但他知道這位聰明的門徒或許早已察覺。  
  
　　十五年後，當第三個Cerebro又毀于一旦時，這次Beast才下定决心要徹底打造一個更好的。他要打造一個更新、功能更强大、設備也更堅固的Cerebro在學院內，或著更正確地說：在學院底下。這次細節研擬的部分總共花了兩周，之後的重建更是相當漫長的耗費了十個月。而事實證明長時間的付出的確能換來好結果，他們成功地將Cerebro埋在建築內，與其它秘密設施一起，鍍上厚重金屬後幷全面升級系統。工程完工那天，Charles推著輪椅進入艙室，于衆人期待的目光下關上金屬門，準備首次啓動。  
  
　　獨自一人坐在Cerebro裏，手上拿著最新的連結器，Charles默默戴上它，然後輕閉雙眼，這個Cerebro比過往三個都寬廣許多，也更寧靜。然而之後他就只是坐在那裏，沒有想啓動的意願。  
  
　　十五年了，當Beast今天早上提到這個數字時，Charles才內心猛然震了一下。歲月早已在不知不覺間流逝而去，而那天在沙灘上的光景簡直就像才剛發生一樣。  
  
　　也大概就是在那一刻，Charles才領悟到，有些東西已經永遠不會回來了。  
  
　　十五年，能讓一名孩子長成青年，能讓一個政權從成立到垮臺，甚至能讓某個國家淪陷了又重建。或許時間會繼續流逝下去，直到很久很久以後、那人終于願意被他找到爲止，但是有些東西、那些最重要的東西，已經永遠也不會回來了。  
  
　　他看著自己的雙腿，拿下接收器，止不住心裏那股自很久以前就開始泛濫、却一直試圖忽視的空虛。  
  
　　永遠不會。  
  
　　fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 這兩天因為要填Mr, Robot的坑而登入隨緣居，突然想試試看自己的舊id還在嗎，於是隨手打了一串帳密。想當初我因為忘記密碼而卡了好幾年都登不上去，沒想到如今隨手一打竟然真的打對啦（嚇歪（隨後趕緊拿紙筆抄下來
> 
> 也是因為登回舊帳號、看見自己的舊帖們，才想起來：啊，原來我以前寫過這個啊、原來我以前喜歡過這fandom啊...
> 
> 其實我從以前就很低產了（咳）回頭一看，完結的也才幾篇，  
> 當做我念舊吧，於是決定把有完結的那幾篇也搬上AO3來，算是給我自己Archive了（笑


End file.
